Tsume s Mistake
by Megirl
Summary: How big of a missunderstanding can one singel kiss between two wolfs create? TsumexToboe and some HigexToboe.  PS my first fanfic.


Tsume turnd in his sleep, his head was full of thoughts about what had happend in the past day.

He had been out hunting together with Kiba, who for some reason always must have help hunting, draging a dead deer had they come back to the cave where they had stoped for the day.

When they entere they saw Hige and Toboe laying on the floor wreasling with each other or that was what it had looked like first to Tsume before he saw that they were kissing each other.

First had Kiba and Tsume just been standing there stareing at what was going on in front of them, after waiting for Kiba to do something, Tsume cleard his thoath.

"And what the hell are you two doing?" he said with loud angry voice.

That made them seperate, the moment Hige was of Toboe Tsume naild him to the floor.

"Hey man what are you doing?" Hige tried to get free but Tsumes jaws closes an inch from his face he went quiet.

Toboe that stand next to them come over and tried to make tsume stop.

"Tsume let him go, he didnt do anything" The puplike wolf said but Tsume gave him a look.

"Stay out of this, runt" that made Toboe plat his ears and he took cover behinde Kiba that gave Tsume a iretated look but remaind quiet and Tsume looked at Hige again.

"Why was you two kissing?" the grey wolf asked the brown collar wearing one.

Firts Hige didnt seen to understande the question but soon the suprised look change to a wide grin.

"No special reason, why do you ask... Jealous?" Hige wispered the last word in tsumes ear so the other two couldent hear him.

That had been when Tsume snaped, in les than a moment had he closed his jaws in Higes shoulders.

At first he didnt care but then the taste of higes blood reacht his though, then had Tsume had realized when he was doing and his had realisted his jaws grip around Higes shoulder.

For a moment had he just been standing there looking down at the hurt brown wolf before a white wolf who was Kiba had jumped in between the two of them.

"Leave" the white wolf morred with raised rag.

"I am sorry" Tsume said and looked down in the floor with ears platen.

"Leave Now" Kiba morred again and pressed Tsume back troward the cave entrance while Toboe and Cheza behinde him did their best to help the bleeding Hige.

Tsume had gave them all one last excusing look before he had turned and runed out in the wining snow, so now here he was all alone in a smaller cave a bit far away from the other, all alone.

He turned again but when the sleep didnt take him, he walked over to the cave entrece where he sat down and saw out the snow had stoped falling and the sun was about to rais, he had sleept trough the night after all.

Sudenly Tsume heard howling from far away, it was toboe.

The runt asked Tsume where he was but also to come back to them so he and hige could be friends again but Tsume turned his back to him. No way that Kiba should let him come back after what he had done to Hige, no they should be better of without him.

After a fue minutes toboes howling died out, then Tsume realized that he was hungry so he went out hunting. After taking a coupel of rabbits he went back to cave, then he heard more howling and to his suprise was it Kiba this time and the howling did come from a muthc closer place.

After a moment Tsume realized that howling come from the cave he had sleeped in and when he come a fue meters away from the entrece he saw Hige and Cheza standing infront of the entrece.

Higa had a bandage around his shoulder and when he looked out over the air he meet Tsumes eyes.

"Kiba, Toboe come quickly" Hige turned his head and yelled into the cave while Tsume turned and started to run out of there while he tuned into a wolf.

Tsume heard how they came after him but he didnt want to meat them.

Tsume keeped on runing until he got to opening in the mountin and run in side, he stoped when he realized that it was a death end and not a pasage thoughe the mountin.

He turned and raised rag when he faced the others that was coming after him now in they humanforms, he backed up against the wall when they stoped in a cirkel around him.

"So are you going to talk to us or not?" Hige said.

"Please come back to us, this pack aint the same without you" Toboe sit down and looked at Tsume.

Cheza who had been carried by Kiba went a bit closer to Tsume and sink down with her hand reached out to him but he turned away from her.

"We are not a pack" Tsume didnt look at any of them.

"Oh Come on Tsume, I am okay now, Cheza heald me" Hige said and showed the bandaged shoulder.

"This has nothing to do with you, chubby!" Tsume morred.

"Why are you runing like a exailed?" Kiba suddenly asked and Tsume froze when he saw at the pre-teen.

Why did Kiba always had to be so smug, Tsume sighn and turned human.

"Who said i was runing? Now lets go" Tsume said when he standed up and leaved the cave followed by the others..

"Okay but it sure looked like you were runing!" Hige smiled but the look that Kiba gaved him made him shut up when Tsume gave him a look that could kill.

"You are lucky i didnt kill you after what you did" Tsume said and hit the backside of Higes head before he laid a arm around Toboes should.

"Yeah about that, that kiss was an accident, right Toboe?" Hige said and Toboe blush

"What? What is it i dont know?" Tsume said angry and looked from Hige to Tobe and from Toboe to Kiba.

"Well yesterday, when you two were out hunting I asked toboe if you were good at kissing, he wouldent answer me so then i wanten to test to so then i kissed him" Hige said.

"You did what?" Tsume morred when Hige started to run and Toboe tried to hold tsume back.

"I gonna kill you Chubby" Tsume said when he started to run after him.

After giving each other a look Kiba and Toboe started to run after the grey wolf that was casing the brown one intro the sunset.

The end


End file.
